


Hyperfast

by orphan_account



Category: Lucy (2014), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Crossover Pairings, Drama, Espionage, F/F, Fanvid, Investigations, Romance, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 11:34:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9121672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: On the other side of the world a young woman becomes empowered beyond anyone's wildest imagination. Soon she is deemed a necessary target, and Natasha is tasked with bringing her in. Yet something keeps her from following through on her orders. Natasha then defies orders and seeks the truth behind 'Lucy' on her own.





	




End file.
